


Counter-Productive

by Sammykh



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, HateShip, Hatesex, Implied Violence, Takes place after Renovations, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being chased from NVCR, Kevin and Lauren have pent up frustration to relieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter-Productive

**Author's Note:**

> The pains of shipping an obscure ship: no fan fiction whatsoever. So I decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> (Also, I want other ppl to write Kevin <3= Lauren too, not just me)

They said nothing as they ran. Their flight response kicked into high gear as the angels and Cecil showed up through that /unpleasant/ painting. The hot desert sun sucking up what was left of their pride and energy, as they ran through the Sand Wastes.

 

“Th-there” Kevin pointed at a house in the distance, praying it wasn't a mirage.

“It looks like a house”

 

“Is it real?” Lauren asked, panting. Kevin just picked up his pace towards the house, running past her. Lauren grunted in frustration of being ignored, and sped up to catch up with Kevin. Blessedly, the house was not a mirage, and Kevin and Lauren entered, breathing heavily. After catching their breath, Lauren headed into the kitchen, and confused and alarmed shouts rang out as Lauren quickly silenced them.

 

“I /hate/ Night Vale” Lauren muttered aloud to herself, washing in the sink as Kevin entered the room.

 

“You're not going to do anything with these decorations?” Kevin asked, looking at the decorations strewn about the dining area.

 

“We are not going to be here permanently. Just long enough to regroup and take back the station. Obviously” Lauren said, leaning forward, both hands on a counter and hanging her head between her arms and breathing deeply.

 

“It was your decision to go to Night Vale in the first place” Kevin stated, smile ever present. Lauren just glared.

 

“It was /not/ supposed to be like this!” she said shaking her head.

“What did we do wrong?”

 

“You”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You said we, I was just correcting you. You are vice president of this company. It was your plan to come to Night Vale. Therefore its what did /you/ do wrong.” Lauren knew that Strex employees were supposed to smile, but at that moment she wished she could erase Kevin's.

 

“What is that supposed-”  
  
“I mean, I'm just a radio host. My only contributions to this whole event was everything /you/ told me to say. Don't you think shifting the blame is counter-productive? However else will you repair your mistakes if you blame the wrong person?” It was then Lauren lost her temper. She straightened herself, faced Kevin and slapped him across the face.

 

“Don't /ever/ accuse me of being counter-productive again!” Lauren seethed as Kevin brought a hand to his reddening cheek.

 

“Pray tell Lauren, how will this help us take back the radio station?” There was a moment of silence as Kevin, instead of his normal gaping smile, smirked instead. Then, Lauren gabbed him by his bloodstained lapels and shoved his lips to hers. Kevin quickly complied, taking her hair in his hands and yanking her even closer. Lauren moaned as Kevin bit her bottom lip, then complied by biting his tongue, eliciting a moan in response. The taste of iron filled her mouth as Kevin began to drag her to the living room. Lauren fought back, she wasn't going to let Kevin take control. She began to push him in the direction of the bedroom, but then he put his leg behind her legs and pushed suddenly, bringing them both to the carpeted floor.

 

“Gotcha” Kevin murmured with a breathy laugh, victoriously on top. Lauren grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, biting harshly on his lips. Keven meanwhile began to get their clothes off. As soon as her panties and skirt were off, and his cock was free, Lauren pushed Kevin's shoulders to try to get him below her, but Kevin quickly pinned her arms to the floor. Lauren.

“Ah ah ahhh” Kevin tsked, grin flashing. Lauren struggled against his grip, but couldn't break it.

 

“Damn it!” Lauren cursed, once again seething. Kevin just laughed, then bent down to her ear.

 

“How long has it been?” He whispered, then bit roughly on her ear, simultaneously licking at it.

 

“T-too long” Lauren gasped, shuddering. Kevin began sucking painfully on her neck, and reveled in each pained moan that came from her.

 

“Are you ready for me?”

 

“Fuck yes” With Lauren's confirmation, Kevin shoved himself in.

 

“Fuck you're tight” Kevin moaned as Lauren just about screamed.

 

“F-faster” she managed to get out as Keven began to set a rhythm. Lauren could only claw at the carped as she moaned and gasped, cursing and keening. Kevin began digging his nails into Lauren's wrists as he moaned, her tightness sending pleasure throughout his body.

“Kev-Kevin I-Im gonna” Lauren said, barely able to get the words out before Kevin keened, and at Kevin's climax, Lauren followed. Kevin collapsed next to her, and all that could be heard for a few minutes was their heavy breathing.

 

“You know, there is this trick I learned from an old friend a long time ago about how to turn your cellphone into a portable radio signal.” Kevin stated. Lauren sat up.

 

“Then lets get back to work!”

 

“Shouldn't we get dressed first?”

 

“Obviously.” Lauren retorted, glaring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut so forgive any mistakes


End file.
